


Maribat Bob the Builder. You heard me.

by A_Celestial_Cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bob the Builder, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, MariBat, Not Serious, Or Is It?, What am I doing, au- ideas, bob the builder - Freeform, idk - Freeform, random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Celestial_Cat/pseuds/A_Celestial_Cat
Summary: You've heard of the Bee Movie Au. Courtesy of the wonderful @moonlitceleste. Now get ready for the... BOB THE BUILDER AU. Courtesy of a random brainstorming call.This isn't really a story yet. Just random ideas.
Relationships: Meh - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maribat Bob the Builder. You heard me.

**Author's Note:**

> Celeste, you've started this. Noodle, you inspired this. We've had Bees. Now... Bob the Builder.

Bob the builder meets Maribat.

Cast:

Bob- Jason Todd

Wendy- Roy

Pilchard- Marinette

Farmer Pickles- Comissioner Gordon

Scoop- Adrien

Muck-...

Lofty- Juleka

Dizzy- Alya

Roley- Jaggard Stone

Travis- Bruce

Spud- Damian

Squack- Plagg

It's... a work in progress.


End file.
